The Fight For Three Digi Worlds
by HUGESoratofan
Summary: *01,03,04 crossover* You may think there's 1 Digi World when in reality there's really 3. An evil digimon is trying to combine them along with our world. It's up to all the digidestined/tamers to stop him. *Sorato mostly*


This one's a 01, 03, and 04 crossover! And yup! This is a SORATO! I looooooooooooooove Sorato! I guess you can say I'm obsessed. ^^; Well, I am! Heh, heh. ^^; Maybe I'll put other couples. It depends. You'll have to tell me which couples you want. Keep in mind there will be some character bashing. So the rating might go up. But that's later on. Hmm...What else is there to tell? Oh, yeah! Pease read my other fics. And I need some help. Does anyone know any names for a high scool? If u do please tell me. Is that it? Yup!  
  
**Disclaimer: *gloomly* No, I don't own Digimon.**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the digidestined were in the cable car waiting until they get to their home world. Everyone were sad. They had to leave their digimon partners and best friends behind in the Digital World. They were leaving the Digital World. The place they became better friends, and the place where they probably spent the best part of their lives, even though evil digimon tried to kill them...  
  
"I'm gonna miss Gatomon."  
  
"I'll miss Patamon a lot."  
  
"I already miss Palmon."  
  
"We all miss our digimon, but we'll see them again some day." Sora said trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Yeah, but when?" Tai asked gloomily.  
  
"Sooner then you think." The voice came from Izzy's laptop.  
  
Everyone gathered around Izzy as he opened his laptop.  
  
"Gennai?!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Hello digidestined." Gennai's face was on the screen of Izzy's laptop.  
  
"What's up Gennai?" Izzy asked.  
  
"It turns out there is a new evil you must face. But he is too strong to face alone."  
  
"Another evil digimon? Who?"  
  
"What do you mean we can't face him alone?"  
  
"Are there other digidestined?"  
  
"When do we get to see our digimon?"  
  
"Whoa. One question at a time. First of all, I have no information the new enemy. Second, six ultimates and two megas aren't enough to beat this new enemy. Third, yes, there are other digidestined. Fourth, if you stand away from the laptop I can send your digimon to you."  
  
So Izzy put his laptop on the seat and everyone stepped a few feet away from it. There was a bright flash of light. The next minute Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon were standing in front of the digidestined.  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Bi!"  
  
"Tentomon!"  
  
"Gomamon!"  
  
The digidestined embraced their digimon in a hug.   
  
"Good to see you Tai!"  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Sora! I'm glad to see you again!"  
  
"Nice to see ya Izzy!"  
  
"Couldn't get enough of me, could ya Joe?"  
  
"Mimi, I can't breath!"  
  
"Sorry. I'm just happy to see you!"  
  
Mimi loosened her grip on Palmon.  
  
"Thank you. I'm happy to see you too Mimi."  
  
"T.K. I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too Patamon."  
  
"Team Kari and Gatomon are back together again!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Once everyone calmed down and broke their embrace with their partners Gennai spoke up again.  
  
"Well, now that the welcoming party is over, time to get back to business. First off, you're not going home ." *There were a bunch of "aaaaaaawwws" when Gennai said this.* "Instead, you will be going to one of the Digi Worlds."  
  
"'One of the Digi Worlds' ? You mean there's more then one Digi World?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yes, but I will explain later when you gather the rest of the digidestined."  
  
"Who are these 'other digidestined' anyway Gennai?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, I really don't know. I'm not familiar with the digidestined in the other two Digi Worlds."  
  
"So there's three Digi Worlds."   
  
"Very good Tai. 1+2=3." Gennai said sarcastically.  
  
Tai glared at Gennai as the others snickered.  
  
"Anyway, when the cable car stops you will be in the Ancient Digital World. Your job there is to find the digidestined there and bring them into the cable car with you. It shouldn't be that hard to find them. They are the only humans there. I don't know much about them. The only thing I do know is that there are five of them. Contact me when you get them in the cable car. Good luck."  
  
And with that said Gennai disappeared and the screen went blank.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Mimi asked.  
  
"We wait 'til we stop, then we look for those other digidestined." Tai stated. Everyone agreed.  
  
**Five Minutes Later **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cable car jerked forward, throwing everyone in a pile. Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, and Patamon were on the bottom. Tai, Palmon, Biyomon, Matt, and Joe were in the next row. Mimi, Gatomon, Sora, and Izzy were next, followed by T.K. and Kari at the top. So it kind of looked liked this:  
  
Kari T.K.  
Mimi Gatomon Sora Izzy  
Tai Palmon Biyomon Matt Joe   
Agumon Tentomon Gabumon Gomamon Patamon  
  
(AN: Just think more spread out and those spaces are arms or legs.)  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"It isn't fun being on the bottom!"  
  
"You said it!"  
  
"Let's move it people!"  
  
"Joe, you're heavy!"  
  
"Sorry Patamon. I'm stuck."  
  
"This is uncomfortable!"  
  
"Mimi! Stop pulling my hair!"  
  
"Sorry Tai. I'm not doing it on purpose!"  
  
"This feels...weird..." Matt blushed at the position he was in: under Sora.  
  
"...." Sora blushed too. 'Get off! Get off!! GET OFF!!!'  
  
"Come on! Move!"  
  
"Kari, T.K., would you two be so kind as to PLEASE MOVE!!"  
  
"Kari? T.K.? Are you two okay?"  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
Kari and T.K. were too stunned from hitting their heads on the wall to answer or even move. Once T.K. and Kari got their heads together, the kids got up and sat back in their seats. After everyone sat down, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., and Kari started talking to their digimon. Matt and Sora were silent, still awkward about earlier.  
  
"Hey everyone, look!" T.K. said looking out the window.  
  
"What is it T.K.?" Kari asked moving next to T.K. and looking out the window. "Where did those come from?"  
  
Curiosity over took everyone as they one by one moved to the window to see what was going on.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Weren't we in a cable car earlier?  
  
"I guess it transformed when we hit that bump."  
  
"Okay, that explains why the bottom of our, whatever we're riding in looks like the bottom of a train. But how did those get there?" Tai pointed to what was on the bottom of the thing they were riding in. (AN: *sweatdrops* I don't know what to call it at the time.)  
  
There on the bottom of the train (AN: Ok, I'll call it a train for now. *sweatdrops*) were train tracks. (AN: Actually, not the normal train tracks. They're the ones that you see in 04. You know, the ones you see in the first episode? Well,...those. ^^;;)  
  
"My theory is that when the 'cable car' hit the barrier to the Ancient Digital World, the train track, or whatever that is appeared and the 'cable car' must have transformed into a train at the same time. (AN: That's probably the longest sentence I've ever written.) I'm guessing this happened when we jerked forward."  
  
"Uh...okay." Tai said a little confused. He didn't really get it. (AN: I didn't either. And I'm the one who wrote it. Now that's sad.)  
  
"Hey! I think that's our next stop up ahead!" Joe said pointing at what looked like a train station.  
  
"Looks like we'll be there sooner then I thought!" T.K. said, excitement in his voice.  
  
**At The Train Station **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once everyone was out Izzy opened his laptop.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this! Gennai sent us mail."  
  
Everyone gathered around Izzy and his laptop as he read the e-mail aloud.  
  
"Dear digidestined, The digidestined in the Ancient Digi World were separated in three groups. I believe the evil has done this to buy time. I think he is weak and is tying to keep you digidestined apart until he is at full strength. You should split up to cover more ground. I'm sending devices to you so you can communicate with each other when separated. They should arrive right about now."  
  
As if on cue, eight balls of light fell into the ground. One landed in front of each digidestined. The light surrounding the balls disappeared to reveal rectangular devices. Everyone picked up the ones that fell in front of them.  
  
"What are these things?" Tai asked.  
  
"Wait, there's more." Izzy read the rest of the e-mail. "These devices are your own personal d-teminals. (AN: I'm not sure if the older digidestined have d-terminals in 02, but Sora had one in the movie. So I'm guessing they do. If I'm wrong, go along with it for the fic.) They're like mini laptops. You can use them to communicate with each other. I also put a map of all three digi worlds in each for you. Good luck." Izzy finished and closed his laptop. He looked up at Tai. "So what's the plan Tai?"  
  
Tai flipped the lid of his d-terminal to look at the map of the Ancient Digi World.  
  
"I think we should split up into three groups. Me, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon will go north. Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon will go east. Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, T.K., and Patamon will go west. When someone finds some digidestined, contact the rest of us and continue searching. Once we find all five digidestined we head back to the train and contact Gennai for further instructions. Got that?"  
  
Everyone nodded and went their separate ways...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's chapter 1 for ya. I'm kinda stuck on chapter 2 though. It might be a while before I post the next chapter up. Maybe next year...Who knows. No flames k? I'm still new and I get my feelings hurt easily. And, yeah...REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
